


Fire & Ice

by Pokemook530



Series: Fire & Ice [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Good frost, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Now finally free of his rage and married to Kuai Liang. They now lead a hybrid clan to clean up the damage Quan Chi has done.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Series: Fire & Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for Bino, who was the first person to comment on my very first fanfiction. Thank you for your kind and thoughtful words.

It was a very festive and joyous day in the temple of The Lin Ryu, the sky was bluer that a sapphire gem and the cherry blossom trees in the area were blooming with beautiful opportunities. The ninja's were all gathered around the doors of the room of the grandmasters as one the Grandmaster Kuai Liang was currently in the bed going through labor as his husband Hanzo Hasashi aka Scorpion was at his bedside holding his hand.

"Your doing amazing Grandmaster just breath." One of the ninja's said as he acted as the nurse since he had nursing experience before joining The Lin Ryu. Kuai just nodded as he felt the contractions which caused his hand Hanzo was holding to turn to ice but Hanzo used his hellfire to melt it. "Your doing it snow blossom just breath." Hanzo said as he kissed his husband's forehead which did help a little bit. "Alright i'm gonna need you more big pe one mush Grandmaster, can you do that?" The ninja asked Kuai gave a nod.

"Okay one, two, three and...push!" The ninja said and Kuai Liang let out a yell as he pushed with all his might, many under ninja's were looking through the doors but couldn't see much and than the silence was broken by the shrieks of a new life. Kuai Liang slammed his head on the pillow in relief and exhaustion. "It's a boy!" The ninja said and the other ninjas shouted in joy at the birth of a new heir to their clan. Hanzo was whispering quiet compliments into his spouses ear "You hear that a boy, strong and beautiful boy." Hanzo said as Kuai just gave him a gentle smile.

"Congratulations Grandmaster Kuai Liang, here's your son." The ninja said passing the infant to his father, Kuai took the baby and held him to his bare chest. The baby just snuggled against his father's chest as he heard his strong heartbeat. The two Grandmasters just touched their foreheads together in bless. "If i may ask, what is his name?" The white clothed ninja said washing his hands in warm water, the couple pondered a minute on names until Kuai came up with one. "I have a name, if it's alright with you Hanzo?" Kuai asked and Hanzo gave him a confused look before giving him a go ahead.

"His name is...Satoshi." Kuai said and after hearing that name, tears began to run down his cheeks. It was so long since he's heard the name of his first son from his first spouse Harumi. "I thought it would be a good way to honor his legacy, he will be remembered for his name. Do you like it?" Kuai asked

"It's perfect...A perfect name indeed." Hanzo said as he hugged Kaui and gave their new son a kiss on the forehead. The baby looked up at them with the bluest of eyes, they were like ice. "Hello my son, it's a pleasure to finally meet you...Satoshi." Hanzo said as baby Satoshi just smiled at them, Kaui brought his index finger to his mouth and blew a tiny kiss of glittering mist at him which touched the baby's forehead and caused him to give a laugh which Kaui Liang's heart melt. Ironically.

"Grandmaster Kaui Liang!" Frost shouted as she burst through the doors of the bedroom. She looked at the bundle in Kuai Liang's arms and immediately knew what has happened, the couple looked at her and Kaui Liang extended his hand to her which she walked over and took. She kneeled down beside the bed and got a good look at the baby. "His name is Satoshi." Kaui said and Frost just looked a the baby and gave a snarky grin.

"He looks just fire breath over there." Frost said before laughing and Hanzo just stood there with this grumpy look on his face, Kuai touched Hanzo's arm. "Relax my love, she's just joking." 

"I hope so." Hanzo said 

After the birth of the new clan heir , the ninjas decided to throw a huge celebration that afternoon. It was an amazing night, Hanzo was sitting on the throne watching all the members have fun. Some of them was even acting like untrained animals but he would let that slide since tonight was a special occasion. Not ounce in his life would ever imagine in his entire life that this would be a possibility. He always thought he would go about he existence trying to avenge his clan by killing a man he thought was responsible for it but now after learning the truth, he's thankful that he was able to let love in his heart. It was that same love that the soothed his rage.

"Are you alright Grandmaster Hasashi?" A voice pulled Hanzo out of his thoughts and saw it was Smoke, one of Kaui liang's most closest friends. "Smoke , yes im fine thank you."

"You sure, you seemed troubled about something?"

"Just thinking about my horrible past."

"Grandmaster, you past does not define who you are it's what you do with yourself that does." Smoke said and his wordss struck a nerve with Hazo, he was right.

"Your right Smoke and my actions are my greatest achievements."

"You mean marrying Kaui Liang and uniting the two clans. Anyway it's getting late im going to bed goodnight Grandmaster." Smoke said before leaving. After partying well into the night, everything finally calmed down and everyone was in bed including the two Grandmasters. Kaui was sleeping on Hanzo's muscular chest while Hanzo was running his hand through Kuai's black hair, the baby was in his new nursey with a flurry of blue crystal danced above his head creating a gentle and soothing blue light. Everything was peaceful until the window in the nursery flew open and inside creeped a smoky black mist and from that mist came a black figure with white glowing eyes in black armor and a sickle was resting in his shoulder.

The figure walked up to the crib and looked down at the infant. "Hello..Nephew."

(To Be Continued)


End file.
